1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power generators and more specifically it relates to a wind or water turbine with fins that rotate independently to maximize power generation.
The present invention is a wind or water powered turbine comprising stationary plates having an off-center power shaft with pairs of radially extending arms fastened thereto with bearing supported transverse shafts having fixed fins with roller bearings positioned on each corner of the fin side engaging a stationary plate. Each of the stationary plates has a track with one of the fins roller bearings contained thereby. Also positioned on the interior side of each of the stationary plates is a pivotal switch for re-orienting the fin during its elliptical path along the periphery of the stationary path with the object of having one fin in a vertical position receiving the full force of the wind or water on its vertical face while the fin on the opposite side being in a horizontal position receives a force only on its edge.
The stationary plate channel provides means for encapsulating a lead bearing fixedly attached to each fin allowing the fin to transverse around a centralized pivot point. Upon rotation about the channel the encapsulated lead bearing reaches a transfer pivot switch that forces the lead bearing out of the channel while leading a trailing bearing or (free bearing) fixedly attached to the opposing end of the fin into the channel.
With the transferring of the lead bearing out of the channel and the free bearing into the channel optimal fin position is obtained to provide maximum power to the main shaft and thus improved generation of power. Thus upon each time the lead bearing of the fin reaches the transfer switch, the lead bearing is converted into the free bearing and the free bearing is converted into the lead bearing. Utilizing this system of the present invention in a four fin configuration, 90 degrees apart, upon rotation of each revolution three of the four fins are in constant generation of power while the forth fin is positioned to minimize drag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other wind and water turbines. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,517 issued to Hand on May 16, 1846.
Another patent application was issued to Pallausch on Jul. 29, 1884 as U.S. Pat. No. 302,769. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 391,539 was issued to Lard on Oct. 23, 1888 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 26, 1945 to Topalov as U.S. Pat. No. 2,379,324. Another patent was issued to Soules on Jan. 25, 1977 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,861.
Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,417 was issued to Fork on Apr. 19, 1983. Another U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,591 was issued to Hesting on Oct. 25, 1983 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 11, 1988 to Blowers as U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,762. Another patent was issued to Rademacher on Sep. 24, 1991 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,051,059 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 28, 1999 to Geary as U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,518.
Another patent application was issued to Downing on Dec. 31, 2002 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,939. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 7,090,553 was issued to Seiford on Aug. 15, 2006.
Internationally, a Russian patent was issued to Bojarshinov as Russian Patent No. RU2016220 on Jul. 15, 1994. An International Patent Application was published to Castaneda Mungi on Oct. 7, 2004 as World Publication No. WO2004/085841.